Naruto Prince of the Land of the Dead
by Drakesword
Summary: Well this story is based off a song and it seemed like it would be a good base for a story. DarkNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanfiction readers I saw this song on YouTube and had to build a story around it for Naruto. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or this song in would be rich and Lee would not wear green spandex. I own nothing but the stuff in my house.

"Human speak"

'Human thoughts'

**"Demon or summon speak"**

**'Demon or summon thoughts'**

**(Author notes)**

…...

It was an average October tenth in the village hidden in the leaves. It was the fifth anniversary of the attack of the kyuubi and its defeat. It was also the birthday of a young Naruto Uzumaki. But unlike other children he could not go out on his birthday. Because he learned ever year if he did a mob would come and chase him out of town into the forest and beat him near the brink of passing out of pain. All because he was the jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox sealed into his own body by his own father the fourth Hokage. (**The kid looks a lot like him blonde hair blue eyes.) **

This October tenth the villagers however were not as forgiving this year this year they were planning on ending the young jinchuuriki life. The night of the kyuubi festival was coming to an end and a group of villagers, ninjas, and council members were all in a mob marching into the slums of the village. Many of the villagers had crude weapons such as broken bottles, shovels, and large pieces of wood.

Naruto in his small apartment was sitting at his table eat a cup of instant ramen heard a small knock on his door. "I wonder who that is; no one knocks unless it's the old man."

He goes to his door and opens it. He looks around for the person who knocked on his door when he saw a small box on his door step. He picks it up and sees a card on top of it."I wonder who sent this."

He opens the card and it says. "Dear Naruto we hope this gift will help in the near future. If you need to get away from the villagers just rub the crystal. "

'What crystal' thought Naruto? He peers into the box and sees a sword unlike any he had seen before. It was made of a strange black stone like glass. (**A/N it is a sword made of obsidian)** The hilt was the most impressive part of the weapon it was a hilt made of silver and had many symbols that were foreign to Naruto where the blade and the hilt met the was ruby in the shape of a dragon's talon.

As Naruto attempts to look at the sword closer he hear a large rush of foot steps up the stairs from the lower levels of the apartment. He can already tell from the angry shouts that it is a mob coming to beat him like they always did on his birthday. Panicking Naruto did the first thing he could think of doing he swiped his hand across the ruby on the hilt of the blade. Naruto's arm is engulfed in a strange red energy and his arm swung on it's on with the sword in its hand just as the mob was entering the room Naruto was in."Look the demon must be trying to escape it prison and plotting to kill us all. We must kill it before it has the chance to gain more power in the village." Cried a rather plump member of the village counsel.

Naruto's arm did something that no one not even Naruto expected it to do, it swung in a downward arc but instead of just cutting through the air it cut a hole in the dimensional field where the blade was swung. Naruto looked at the odd vortex that the blade had just created when suddenly he felt a strange pull from the vortex. Then he realized that it was pull him into the odd vortex that he had somehow created. Then as he was being pulled in another being was walking out of the other end as Naruto was going in.

The being was in the basic shape of a man but in the place where his we're supposed to be located there was the legs of a bull and his head was a bull. A large amount of the mob was watching the bull-like creature and did not see Naruto being pulled into the vortex.

Naruto stood in awe at the sword in his hand. He had seen people breathe fire, walk on water, even make more of themselves. But had never had seen any one summon or henge into something like this. Sure he wasn't the smartest kid in the class but he was sure what ever or whoever this was he knew it would cause trouble. If this person attacked anyone or caused any trouble he would be the blamed. He looks at the vortex the bull man came out of and did something without thinking. He jumped in the vortex and disappeared. The mob starts to attack the bull man. The large bull pulls off an axe from his back and starts attacking the mob keeping them away from the vortex. He holds them back for ten minutes then retreats to the vortex. As the mob was leavening the ANBU and the Third showed up at the scene and instantly arresting the mob.

The Third looks around looking for Naruto and sees only a box wrapped in festive paper. He looks though the whole apartment and doesn't find a trace of the boy he saw as a grandson."Where are you Naruto?" he asked himself.

**A/N Well that's my new story tell me if you like it. Please review.**


	2. The meeting

Wow...I got a lot of praise from my friends Itachi and Yuki...well on with the show.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or the song of the fic I would be rich and not have to do this.  
...

Naruto woke up in a bed, which struck him as odd seeing as he didn't remember anything but his new birthday present. Naruto bolted up right away to see he wasn't in his room. He was in a bed with drapes hanging from the ceiling, covering it from the rays of the morning sun. Naruto pushes back the drapes and walks into the room see no one he gets up and goes to a door and tries to open it. But the door refuses to open and another door on the other side of the room.  
"I see that you are awake." Said the man walking into the room was wearing a red robe that covered most of his body with a skull sewed in black thread in the middle of his chest. "Well let's go. Don't want to keep my master waiting." Naruto knowing nothing else followed him. He looked at the man while following him though long halls and corridors, he saw the man had red tinted skin and very long ears that sagged a little.

"Um, who are you?" asked Naruto as politely as he could.

"Oh sorry my name is Shade High Warlock of the Lord of the underworld. I am also the one assigned to look after you." Said shade while standing at a large door made of iron with gothic designs on it "Now my master wanted to see you after you woke up." Shade opens the doors with a tug on a large metal ring near the center. The room behind the doors was a throne room that would have held the Hokage tower. At the end of the room was a throne with a man that would be about six feet tall covered in armor that makes the figure look like a dragon in human form, in front of the throne was a bull like man kneeling before the man in the throne, Naruto saw the bull man and knew he was the one that saved him.

"Hey you're the guy that saved me!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to the bull man " I never got your name what is it?"

The bull man looks at Naruto. "My name is Minos." Minos the newly named Minotaur told Naruto. The man on the throne got up and walked over to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto. Do you know who I am?" the man in armor asked Naruto.

"Um, no I don't. But I'm Naruto how did I get here mister?" asked Naruto while looking at the man in the armor.

"Well Naruto I'm the man who gave you that sword and I brought you here for a reason. You see I know the reason the people of your village hate you. You may call me Drake." Said Drake,  
Naruto was speechless this man of great power gave him a kid no one liked a sword.

"Um, you know why people hate me? Will you tell me?" asked Naruto,

Drake waved his hand another chair slides from behind a pillar not far from the throne. It was a large lazy boy recliner. Shade and Minos look at Drake. "What? I need a comfy chair to sit in. Now to the story, Long ago I was experimenting with chakra. I was able to give nine large concentrations of chakra life. Now the chakra each took the form of an animal or two and them together. But one day a human did a jutsu not far from the entrance to my land. The chakra beings went to see what the human did. The chakra beings scared the human and he ran off at high speeds to the nearest village. He spread the news of my pets and they thought of them as demons. So one of the earlier ninjas sealed one of them away, now I knew the chakra would start to become savage and they gained enough intelligence to stay away from humans. It wasn't long before humans created your villages and started to seal away the demons into your ninja and they sealed away eight of the nine, Number nine was the strongest and the smartest of them all. It stayed hidden but was captured none the less. It was kept with a certain family, now five years ago it was released by a man with the clan name Uchiha. He used an odd jutsu to control him and made him attack your village. Your fourth Hokage summoned my general Shinagami to seal it away. But it could only be sealed into a baby. You were the only baby born on that night." Drake stops speaking at that. 

Naruto looked at his hands and started to think of all the things the villagers called him. His eyes start water. "You said he was sealed. Even I know how seals work," Naruto stated "But why did the fourth pick me?" Naruto asked.

Drake sighed and said "Well Naruto the fourth was sent here. You may ask him when you meet him. But I brought you here for a reason. I want you to be my heir."

Naruto looked at Drake and asked "What does heir mean?"

Drake smiles and says "Well it means I want you to be prince of my land and kingdom."  
Naruto goes wide eyed "But why? I mean why not the precious Uchiha?" Naruto asked with the last sentence with heavy sarcasm.  
Drake laughs "Well Naruto I choose you because you dealt with everything the villagers did to you. Greater ninja and leaders would not have been able to handle it. You are a caring soul." Drake told Naruto, "But it is going to be hard work with training. You will learn to use things your ninja forgot long ago."  
"Alright, But what about Konoha, the old man, and the ANBU? Won't they be worried?" Naruto asked worried.  
"Well we'll visit him another day. But today you need to rest off to bed and we'll start tomorrow" Said Drake. 

...

Ok folks that's a take. I hope you liked this chapter. Please REVIEW if you do you can have Minos.


	3. Kidnap the Uchiha?

Ok this chapter will be shorter than the others, mainly because you get a song parody.  
Minos: Um...what will the song be?  
You'll see...

...

It was the middle of the night with Drake waiting in his throne reading a book. He had been waiting for three hours and getting a little bored. He was waiting for a trio of trouble makers coming from Halloween town to do a few jobs. He was in the middle of a page when a magical walking bathtub barges through the door of the room. Inside were three children each in a Halloween costume, one was devil, one was a skeleton, and the only girl of the group was a witch.  
"I was wondering when you three were going to arrive, Welcome Lock, Shock, And Barrel."  
Lock walks to the front "Hi lord drake what did you call us for?"  
I stand up and hold three cards up. "Well I need you three to kidnap Itachi Uchiha. Hey became a missing ninja after he was thought to kill his clan. I need you three to bring him down here. Alive."

Shock steps up pushing Lock out of the way. "You can count on us Lord Drake. We'll be back in a jiffy. "The trio climb into they're magical bath tub and they go back to the club house. They walk up to the lift and start to sing.

LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL  
Kidnap The Uchiha?

LOCK  
I wanna do it

BARREL  
Let's draw straws

SHOCK  
Drake said we should work together  
Three of a kind

LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL  
Birds of a feather  
Now and forever  
Wheeee  
La, la, la, la, la

Kidnap the Uchiha, lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights

SHOCK  
First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a nasty trap and wait  
When he comes a-sniffing we will  
Snap the trap and close the gate

LOCK  
Wait! I've got a better plan  
To catch this big red eyed man  
Let's pop him in a boiling pot  
And when he's done we'll butter him up

LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL  
Kidnap the Uchiha  
Throw him in a box  
Bury him for ninety years  
Then see if he talks

SHOCK  
Then Lord Drakesword.  
Can take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
That he will cook him rare

LOCK,SHOCK, AND BARREL  
Wheeee

LOCK  
I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door  
And then knock three times  
And when he answers  
Itachi will be no more

SHOCK  
You're so stupid, think now  
lf we blow him up to smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
And then Drake will beat us black and green

LOCK,SHOCK, AND BARREL  
Kidnap the Uchiha.  
Tie him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then, see if he is sad

LOCK AND SHOCK  
Because Lord Drakesword is the meanest guy around  
If I were on his smiting list, I'd get out of town

BARREL  
He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I bet

LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL  
Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
Of snake and weasel stew  
Mmmm!

We're his little henchmen and  
We take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side

SHOCK  
I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb

BARREL  
I'm not the dumb one

LOCK  
You're no fun

SHOCK  
Shut up

LOCK  
Make me

SHOCK  
I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a present to his path  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box we'll wait and hide  
Until his curiosity entices him to look inside

BARREL  
And then we'll have him  
One, two, three

LOCK, SHOCK, AND BARREL  
Kidnap the Uchiha, beat him with a stick  
Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick

Kidnap the Uchiha, chop him into bits  
Lord Drakesword is sure to get his kicks  
Kidnap the Uchiha, see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key

The trios proceed to ride away in their magical bathtub towards the path of the traitor Uchiha to bring him to their lord; they walk through a cave and disappear from sight.

...

We come to scene where Itachi is far from his home and the hunter ninja. He is sitting in a clearing around a fire. He is cooking what looks like a rabbit but one cannot be sure. His eyes are slightly drooping from the amount of chakra used and all the ground he covered after the massacre. His eye fully close for a moment and when he opens them he sees a large present wrapped in orange and black wrapping paper. He goes over to the box and pokes it with a stick on the ground.

"When did this get here?" He asked to no one but himself. He had a bad feeling and sent out a pulse of chakra to check for enemy ninja in the area. Finding none he decided to open the present. This went against everything he was taught but he felt he had to open it. He ripped the paper off the top of it and opens the top. He hears only one thing before he blacks out. "TRICK OR TREAT!"  
...

Well that's it...please review and thanks for all the Favorites and subscribes. Tune in next time to see the fate of Itachi. You know what to do.  
REVIEW!


	4. Meeting the sand racoon

Drakesword: Hey everyone I'm back. So here is the next chapter of my story and the disclaimer I forgot to do. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or Voltaire I would be rich and have someone type this for me.

"**Monster, Buuji, and Dragon Speak and Jutsu"  
**"Normal speaking"

...

It was late at night in the village hidden in the sand and everyone was asleep, except for one five year old named Gaara he was simply walking out the gates as he does every night, the guards never stop him because they know he is nearly untouchable. The village has tried to kill him hundreds of times. After walking for awhile young Gaara sits on a sand dune holding a teddy bear.

"**Gaara why do you deal with them, they don't understand ether of us**." A voice told Gaara. He knew who this was. It was the only one who didn't fear him, the only one who treated him with love. The single tailed demon raccoon Shukaku.

Gaara sighed this happened every night so he replied the same way he always did, "Where would we go? We tried to leave once but we had to come back or I would have starved. But it's not like anyone here would care." After Gaara said this he sees a large thing flying in the air above him. He knows this isn't a bird. He also can tell its coming start toward him. "Shukaku what is that?"

Shukaku looking through Gaara's eyes gasped. "**Gaara that is one of my master's scouts, the way to his realm was blocked to us until a few days ago. He must be searching for the abused containers of the buuji. He must have heard about what was happening to you."**

The scout which was a dragon comes down and lands right in front of Gaara. "**Are you Gaara of the sand, Container of Lady Shukaku?**"

Gaara being five and sleep deprived, looked at the dragon straight in the eye and answered "Yes. She is sealed within me. Why are you here?"

The dragon doesn't break eye contact and replies, "Boy not many can look into the eyes of a dragon without flinching, I'm here to take you to my lord, he has the other child with him already. He wanted the two who were treated the worst and your number two kid," The dragon lowers his wing so it's a ramp. "Climb up child, It won't be a long trip." Gaara walks up the wing like it was nothing; the dragon flies as fast as it can. Gaara holds onto the dragon's neck and slowly falls asleep.

(Scene end)

Ok short chapter but I'm working on something else right now and it will be out soon. Please review and check out my other stuff and I wanna say thanks to all the people who favorited and that follow this. I just wanna say one more thing.

REVIEW!


	5. The meeting of a Lich and a Drow

Me: Sorry about the long wait folks! I got in trouble and I had a few things to do...  
Minos: No one blames you sire  
Shade: I'll do the disclaimer. Drakesword doesn't own Naruto, Simple as that.

(Scene starts)

Naruto wakes up in the bed he woke up yesterday in after going to sleep and heads to the bathroom to do the morning routine. He walks out and sees Shade coming down the hall most likely to meet him. "Ah Naruto, I was coming to get you to meet your fellow student and new roommate." Shade said happily, "Follow me, he is waiting in the throne room talking to Lord Drake. You and he are not so different in fact." After he said the last part Shade walked down the hall and down the stairs leading towards the throne room. Naruto deiced he would have to get a map of the place soon.

As the two reached the door a boy with red spiked hair was talking to Lord Drake. The boy looks about Naruto's age but had a gourd on his back. He knew by now to think it was important, or he wouldn't carry it. As they get closer Drake looks up and smiles.

"Ah Naruto just the heir I wanted to see," Lord Drake said happily, "I would like you to meet young Gaara. He is the container of Shukaku. The one tailed raccoon, now you two are going be sharing the room the door in your room that won't open is Gaara's room, now you two have only seen the halls and your rooms. But today unfortunately have an old friend that I haven't seen in a very long time and he is a lord of a land himself so I have to spend the day discussing things in a meeting room which I doubt you two want to sit in all day." The two boys nod at this. "But I wanted to take you boys out into the capital city outside my castle. So I got an old friend to show you around. She is a Drow a race the two of you probably have never heard of. She is a Priestess of their goddess Lolth." After he says that a elfin woman with a cloak and leather armor that looked like it was made of the darkness itself. The women's skin was not much lighter itself like the woman was a living shadow slides out of a hidden niche.

"Ah there you are Micar. These are the boys I talked to you about. I wanted you to show them around as payment for what I did for your temple." Drakesword said as Micar stiffed remembering.

"Yes sir. I understand." She said stiffing. Then she glanced at the boys "So I am to show them around the city? A simple task as a repayment for what you have done for us." She then motioned for the two fallow her out of the door but before they could they opened wide showing a large group of knights in full plate mail walk in with a mountain of a man in armor that was glowing with Ice blue magical power and he stood in the middle of the group of warriors with two people standing on each side. Drakesword stood up happily looking at them.

"Ah my old friend, Thank you for coming here to visiting our country to reform our alliance officially." Drakesword said as he walked over to him shaking his hand. He looks at the warriors fallowing him. "Arthas I hope we can get these matters under way quickly because we both know we hate meetings like this. So let's go to the room and get to the treaty." He then motioned them to a room behind the throne as he and Arthas walked back there Naruto was ushered out of the room with Gaara.

(End chapter)  
Me: Okay sorry for the short chapter. I've been doing stuff...  
Minos: Like reading more than writing.  
Me: QUITE! *Smacks Minos with a huge newspaper* Okay folks please review and if have ideas about this tell me and I'll think about adding it in. Also I wanna say thanks to Nask for giving me the idea for the Drow.


End file.
